The Men of Winterfell
by ZoroTheBlue
Summary: Jon starts having strange dreams about his family. Ned is lonely without Catelyn. Robb has a secret obsession. Theon just wants some sex.


Disclaimer: I do not own the A Song of Ice and Fire series, nor do I profit from writing this.

Note: This is set a little bit prior to the first book. You know their ages, but clearly age is just a number after you hit 12 in this series (Jon having sex with Ygritte about every chapter they're together in A Storm of Swords, etc.)

000

Jon wasn't sure what he should do. He had been trying to fall asleep, and when he actually managed to, he immediately had a dream. And what a dream it was.

_He was in a tower of Winterfell, looking down on the grounds. Jon noticed, with shock, that everyone below him was naked, walking around with their breasts bouncing and cocks dangling without a second thought. He himself was naked as well, he discovered. _

_Just then, he heard the door open behind him, and turned to find Sansa (a much older Sansa, judging by her body) and her friend Jeyne (also much more filled-out) walking into the room. They smiled at Jon when they walked in; Jeyne squeezing one of her round breasts and Sansa reaching down to tangle her fingers in the patch of hair covering her sex. They licked their lips in unison. _

_Jon felt himself stiffen, looking down to find that his erection was pointing straight at the two girls, pre-cum practically pouring from the tip. _

_This was wrong. Sansa was his sister! And Jeyne might as well have been his sister, judging from the fact that he grew up with her. But his penis just wouldn't go down. The two advanced on him, smiling wickedly, when Lady Catelyn appeared next to the two girls. Jon's jaw dropped. She looked much younger than she usually did. Sansa and Jeyne had grown older and Catelyn younger? _

_The older woman's eyes possessed none of the usual contempt it had. In fact, her eyes said something completely different. She walked forward, cupping both breasts, and biting her lips. Jon's eyes widened, but he did nothing when she stood directly in front of him, pushing her breasts against his hairy chest. _

"_You remind me so much of your father. So dark…so sexy…so hairy," Catelyn whispered into his ear. He felt her hand trailing down his stomach, then into his pubic hair, and finally she grabbed his- _

_The three women disappeared. Jon's cock bobbed in the air, having almost been caressed by Lady Catelyn's touch. Where did they go? Jon couldn't say that he necessarily wanted to continue having the dream based on how he would act around the woman in the future, but he didn't really want it to stop either. _

_The door opened again, and Jon's hopes rose. Two men walked through. _

_Robb and Theon were as naked as Sansa and Jeyne had been, but they seemed much more aroused. Both of their long cocks, each nestled in a thick bed of brown pubes, swung enticingly as they walked toward Jon. The dark-haired bastard felt his balls clench up, and he felt an excited sensation in the pit of his stomach. That hadn't happened with Catelyn and the girls. _

_Someone else walked into the room, and Jon thought he felt his jaw meet the wooden floor when he recognized the person as his father. His cock was by far the biggest in the room, and he cupped his balls in a way that told Jon the older man had a lot of cum to use. This was even more wrong than the first part of the dream. Sansa and Robb were his siblings, yes, but half-siblings. Ned was Jon's full-fledged father, in blood and all. _

_And yet Jon found his mouth watering as he stared at his father's genitals, his mind excited at the fact that he was born from those testicles. He found himself on his knees all of a sudden, and Robb and Theon's cocks pressed up against his cheeks. His mouth sat open without his knowing it. _

_Eddard walked right up to Jon, a paternal smile on his face. _

"_Ready and waiting, are you? You always did know your place, son. And now, your place is on my cock," Ned said, taking a hold of the thick monster between his legs and guiding it into Jon's mouth. As it neared, Jon stuck out his tongue so he could get a taste of the pre-cum leaking from the head. He vaguely felt Robb and Theon rubbing the tips of their dicks against his face, but he was focused on his father. The head was in range of his tongue now, and he stretched it out as father and son met. _

Jon shot up in his bed and immediately smacked his head on something hard. The bastard fell back, clutching his forehead and cursing. He opened his eyes, wincing, and found Robb standing above his bed, the boy clutching his own head. Robb, like Jon and their father, often stayed completely naked in the privacy of his own bedchamber. No one really wore smallclothes in Winterfell. Either you were wearing your breeches, or you went naked. At present, however, Robb had his bed sheet tied around his waist.

"What the hell, Jon?" Robb spat, rubbing his forehead and glaring at his bastard brother.

"It's your own damn fault for hovering over me. What do you want anyways, brother?" Jon inquired, sitting up against his pillow.

"I came to see what was wrong. You were making a lot of noise in your sleep. Now I see why…" Robb trailed off, trying to keep his gaze on the dark-haired boy. He was avoiding looking at something. What was it?

All of a sudden, Jon felt it. The tightness in his groin and tingling in the pit of his stomach. He looked down to find the bed sheet tented at his groin, a small stain of pre-cum at the top.

"Oh…"

"With all the noise you were making, I have half a mind to ask what your dream was about," Robb joked, punching Jon in the shoulder.

"Noise?"

"Yes, noise! At first I thought you were hurt, but when I came over and saw this I realized you sounded more like a Myrish whore!"

Now it was Jon's turn to punch his brother in the shoulder. Had he really been making that much noise? He didn't remember saying anything in the dream.

"Anyways, our Lord Father would have us come down to the sword yard for practice. Perhaps you would like to take care of that before you go?" Robb asked, poking the tent in the sheets. Jon let out a gasp of pleasure, even from what little contact had just been made, and swatted his brother's hand away.

"Don't do that! How would you like it if I smacked your hard cock around?" Jon asked with a scowl, scooting back against the wall behind his bed.

"Actually, I would like it very much, would you like to try?" Robb jested, standing up and pulling the sheet off his waist. His flaccid penis was exactly the same size as Jon's, but Jon thought he himself got bigger when hard. His balls were smaller than Jon, but the oldest Stark child could produce much more seed than could the Snow boy. "I can get it hard for you in a few short moments, my fraternal whore."

Jon rolled his eyes, pulling the sheet of his lap, slipping out of bed, and pushing past his chuckling brother. This was nothing embarrassing to them. Jon and Robb grew up together, exactly the same age, maturing at about the same times. They had both developed together, so seeing each other masturbating was an occurrence that was taken extremely lightly, as was having an erection. Theon had been the one to teach them everything long before Lord Eddard could, and when the older man did he had some words with the young kraken.

Jon slipped on his breeches, and as he was trying to stuff all of his cock into the pants he felt a slap on his ass. Before he could turn around to return the favor to his brother, Robb pushed him back onto his bed, breeches around his knees. The oldest Stark son guffawed and hopped away as Jon made swipes at him. They were just boys being boys.

000

The next night, Jon had the same dream. This time, however, only lady Catelyn was there before she disappeared and was replaced by the men. The night after that, none of the women were present at all, and the dream was composed mostly of Eddard, Robb, and Theon waving their cocks in front of Jon's face, never letting him touch them.

Every morning, Jon tried to make sure he woke up before Robb, masturbating about two or three times in a row after he had the dream. He simply thought about what it would be like to fuck Theon, or get fucked by his father, and he lost it. Of course, he felt ashamed and guilty every time he came. He was thinking about his brother like they were lovers, and the same went for the steward and Lord Eddard. He tried thinking about women a few times, but cumming after that was never the same as when he thought about the dreams.

He knew it wasn't wrong to love another man. No one ever said so. It was encouraged, sometimes. It happened in the wars all of the time. He just never thought to think about another man that way until after these dreams. He wondered if he could ever be with a man physically. Could he still be with a woman physically?

Jon became a little mad at himself. He liked women. He did. He was never the type to submit, certainly not for a man. He was the one to take control. He was Jon Snow, bastard of Lord Eddard Stark. He liked to fuck women.

Didn't he?

000

Jon went out to test that theory one day during a particularly bad summer blizzard. No one was out and about the town when he left the castle interior. Most people were staying inside to keep warm today. He went to keep warm where most men did from time to time.

The brothel of Winterfell was a very quiet, inconspicuous place. Lord Eddard knew there was one, of course (what town didn't have a whore house?), but that didn't mean he liked it. He found every chance he could to try to get rid of it. No man could ever try to shut down a brothel and succeed, however. It just wasn't possible.

But Lord Eddard had made it a rule that, should Jon, Robb, or any of his other children ever attempt to frequent the whore house, they would be kicked out. The same didn't go for Theon, however, and that is who Jon had gone to for help.

The Snow boy had made a deal with the Greyjoy. If Theon got him into the brothel so he could bed a woman, Jon would convince Ned to take his steward on his next trip to King's Landing. That was one of the things that Theon wanted more than anything, and Jon knew it.

The grinning kraken was standing under the arch that led to the brothel when Jon arrived, groping himself through his breeches.

"'Bout time you get here, Snow. My cock's been aching for Rena's cunt since you told me of your little plan," Theon said, slapping Jon on the back.

"There are ways to handle that yourself, Theon," Jon replied with a scowl, hiding himself from anyone's view under the arch. He couldn't trust people not to look out their windows and see him and Theon near the brothel.

"I'm not like you, my brother. I'm too old to be playing with myself every morning," Theon whispered with a leer, grinning even wider when he saw Jon blush. It made sense. He shared a room with Theon and Robb most nights, and while Robb was a heavy sleeper, Theon seemed to be on alert at all times, even in his sleep.

"That's not what it looked like when I arrived."

"That's just me preparing myself. Got to get nice and hard before I can spill the seed, now don't I," the steward asked, patting the hard bulge in his breeches. "Perhaps we should be preparing you as well," Theon said as he reached down to squeeze Jon's crotch, catching one of his balls along with his flaccid cock that was mashed up in his pants.

Jon pushed Theon away with another scowl as they walked over to the brothel's entrance, the Greyjoy laughing as he opened the door.

This was it. Jon was going to fuck a woman, and finally become a man. Because he was a man. And he loved to fuck women.

000

The letter informing Winterfell of Hoster Tully's crippling illness lay on the table by the fire in Ned and Catelyn's room. It had been crinkled thoroughly from repeated reading, and the ink had been smudged in a few places by tear drops.

It had been nearly a week and a half since Catelyn had left to go to her father's side, taking her two daughters, the Septa, and various handmaidens with her. A few of Ned's soldiers were gone, but Catelyn wouldn't need that many as she was planning to rest at Moat Cailin, The Twins, and even Seagard. She was assured a safe journey.

And her being gone meant Ned was assured a few sex-deprived weeks. Eddard Stark was never a lusty man, he didn't frequent brothels or bed dozens of women. He controlled himself, unlike his best friend The King. But the last time he had released his seed was the night before Catelyn left. It had been glorious, as it always was with the woman he loved.

But now he was feeling that urge again. The one in his balls. The one that only Catelyn could make him feel, or that Jon's mother used to make him feel.

It was that feeling that led him to pull off his warm clothes after reading the letter once more, that caused him to crawl naked into his bed and settle in on top of the blankets, to stare at the tan, flaccid penis that rested on top of his enormous, hairy ball sack. He didn't really remember how to start this again. Eddard didn't really have time to be pleasuring himself on his own. He didn't usually get this urge that often, anymore. And when he did, Catelyn always seemed to feel it too.

He had to make do on his own today. He gave everyone in the castle a sort of "day off," when the blizzard hit this morning. He had started feeling the tingling in his balls last night, and he woke up with an erection this morning for the first time in weeks.

Just thinking about it made him hard now. The way he woke up, his hard cock pressed against the pillow that he wrapped his legs around every night. He had looked down to find that his pre-cum had stained the pillow. He had been so painfully hard, as most men usually were with a morning erection.

Now, he snapped back into reality, still starting at his crotch. His dick had risen out of the shaggy nest of his pubic hair, and it stood tall and proud, jutting out like a house banner. He grabbed a hold of it immediately and sucked in a breath, almost cumming right then and there. But he would draw it out. He knew he deserved it, after never bothering to masturbate.

What did he used to do when masturbating? Fantasize? Think about someone? His first thought was Catelyn, spreading her legs before Ned could even get his breeches off that night before she left. The way he had plunged his fingers into her cunt and she had grasped his manhood with both hands.

But then Ned remembered what he had said at one point that night. They had spent hours in bed, only stopping to rest if one had to use the chamber pot. But something Catelyn did triggered a different memory. She had been on her knees in front of him, his cock down her throat. He had not even asked for it, but his Lady knew what he liked. As he leaned against the foot of their bed, she had groped his ass, and reached in to shove a finger into his hole. He had gasped, and when she had started to fuck him with her fingers, adding more over time, he forgot he was with her.

Ned had been brought back to a different time, earlier on in his life, when someone else had done that exact same thing to him. He hadn't had anything up his ass since that time, and so that was why he was just now reminded of it with Catelyn. It had been Robert, during that time, during the war, who had done what Catelyn was doing on the eve of her departure.

Eddard had forgotten how much it had turned him on. How much he missed the feeling of something filling up his ass.

When Catelyn did that, Ned lost himself, and when he found himself again, he was quietly chanting Robert's name. When he came, and Catelyn sped her fingers up, Ned found himself yelling one word. "Stag." Thank the gods it wasn't Robert's name, or Catelyn might have been even more worried than she was. But Stag was the name that Robert and Eddard used for sexual interactions, even when they weren't with each other. Which they usually were.

Ned forgot to think about Catelyn. Now he was thinking about Robert. The way Robert had submitted to him when he was still just a Lord of Storm's End, the way his tight ass felt around Ned's young dick. All he had to do was picture Robert's hole, which tended to squeeze out all of the cum when they were finished, and Ned was gone. He came for the first time since his night with Catelyn. His vision went black due to the intense pleasure that erupted from his body. He let out a moan, milking his dick for all the cum he could get out.

And as he reached down to sniff, and eventually lick, the cum on his hands, he found he was ready for another round. He hoped this wasn't an every night occurrence.

000

Robb rushed up to his room when he saw that Jon had gone out for a little bit. He didn't know how much time he had, but what he did know was that he was going to get a good whiff of that sheet.

The oldest Stark boy usually slept like a log, not waking unless he heard a loud noise or someone woke him up. For the past few mornings, however, every time he had gotten up, he noticed that Jon had been awake and dressed, and there was a distinct smell of cum in the air. Now, usually Robb could never really smell it, because he and Jon only ever masturbated once or twice a day on their own time. But the smell the past few days brought was intensely strong. Robb could just smell the arousal emanating from Jon's crotch. Something had changed.

When he reached their room, he ran inside and closed the door behind him. Good, Theon wasn't here either. What if someone else walked in on him? The realization and fear of what he was about to do hit him. He stepped carefully over to Jon's bed, kneeling down on the floor next to it. He pushed his half-brother's thick blanket out of the way, and pulled the sheet up.

He could see the large white stains in the light gray blanket. They were crusty and old, but Robb's cock stirred in his breeches when he saw them. Slowly, without hesitation, he pressed his nose into one stain and inhaled deeply. His penis began to strain inside of his breeches when the smell of Jon's cum filled his nose. The oldest Stark continued to rub his nose in the stains, relishing in the blanket's scent. His tongue darted out, then, without his realizing it. He cautiously took a lick up the dried seed, and found that he wanted more.

Robb hadn't believed in the old tale that a man's seed tasted like the foods he ate until now. Jon's dried cum tasted like the bastard's favorite sweet that consisted of lemons and cream. Robb quirked an eyebrow up as he continued to lap at the blanket. Jon must have been eating it a lot more, recently.

The boy's body was so aroused, and just smelling and licking his half-brother's cum-covered sheet wasn't going to do it for him. So he did the only thing a respectable brother should do.

Robb kneeled on Jon's bed, ripping his breeches down at the same time. He had to make this quick. He was almost positive that Theon and Jon wouldn't interrupt him, but the same couldn't be said about Winterfell's maids.

His hard cock sprang upward while his hairy balls spilled down from inside his breeches, due to the heat of the room. He took a hold of the piece of meat and shuddered, bringing the sheet up against his nose once again. This time, as he sniffed the sheet, he began to kiss and suck on the stains of cum, trying to salvage his bastard-brother's seed in any way possible. Oh yes, this would be quick.

A few short minutes later, Robb was cumming all over the sheet, trying to milk as much liquid from his cock to join his brother's cum on this artful canvas. He had no time to take a breather. He wiped the head of his dick off with the sheet, tucked himself back into his breeches, and threw the blanket back onto the bed. This seemed like a habit he could get used to.

000

"You want two rooms or one?" The clerk-whore asked from behind a wooden podium. A small candle sat next to her parchment and quill, illuminating her full red lips and dangerously seductive eyes. She eyed Jon unappreciatively. If Lord Eddard found out his bastard was here, they could all be in a world of trouble. Fortunately, the brothel dealt with secrets well.

Jon stood next to Theon, whose arm was wrapped around the dark-haired whore he always visited, Rena. They had become a couple in a sense, Ana explained. It was not unusual for a man to frequently bed the same whore, but it often turned out for the worse. Ana was the tall brunette who Jon would be taking today. Her bust was considerably larger than any he had ever seen before, and according to Theon she could do things that a man never even thought to dream about. She was currently leaning on Jon, playing with his dark curls.

Before Theon could reply to the clerk, Rena spoke up.

"Let's try one, today," The dark-haired beauty suggested. Theon gave her a questioning glance. "Show your little snowflake the ropes."

Jon blushed, but Theon just grinned, growling deep in his throat and pulling Rena in for a kiss.

"Wonderful idea. Yes, we'll have just one room with two beds," Theon decided, pulling a couple of stags out of his pocket and setting them on the podium before the clerk. She snatched them up and handed Theon a long iron key with a heart on the end.

"Come now, my little maiden," Rena purred to Jon, being led up the stairs by Theon. Jon's heart started pounding, and he didn't move, realizing what he was about to do. Then, he felt Ana squeeze his cock through his pants, chuckling.

"Wake up, maiden. It's time for your de-flowering," She whispered, pulling him by the groin up the stairs.

By the time Jon and Ana entered the room, Theon and Rena had gotten deeply involved in each other's mouths. The two didn't part when they heard the door open and close, Theon only cracking an eye open to stare at Jon. He raised his eyebrows, and then squeezed one of Rena's breasts through her thin dress. In response, she moaned into the kiss, bringing a hand down to cup Theon's crotch. His eyes rolled into the back of his head when she began to knead his obvious arousal.

Jon looked to Ana, who was removing her dress to show off a very revealing shift underneath. Jon could see everything from the two large mounds sitting atop her chest to the silky-looking hair of her cunt. He felt himself begin to stiffen in his breeches, and she noticed, because she smiled and sauntered over to him.

Their lips met with an intense crash, immediately darting their tongues out to begin a dance. Jon got lost in the kiss for a minute until he felt Ana trying to take off his cloak and boots. He did so, now clad in his under shirt and breeches, before going in to ravage her neck, bringing up both hands to caress her dusky nipples that hardened underneath the thin shift. Ana let out a moan of surprise. She didn't think Jon would do this well. Jon himself was surprised. Apparently, everyone in the room was, too. Jon's pent-up sexual desires just got the better of him, and his body responded on its own.

"I must say, Snow, I didn't think you would do that well on your first time. It's hard to make Ana sound like a real whore," Theon said, holding Rena's head in place. She was on her knees in front of him, attempting to unlace his breeches while trying to take off her own dress, which Jon realized had nothing underneath it.

Jon and Ana worked together much better. His fingers were already busy on her shift while she lifted his shirt up off his head. She reached for the ties at his breeches and he froze, the realization once again hitting him. She looked to him questioningly for a long moment before proceeding to unlace the breeches. He didn't know if he was ready for that yet. By the old gods and new, was he even ready to enter this woman?

Ana managed to unlace them, but she only got a glimpse of Jon's hairy bush before he started kissing her again, pulling her shift all of the way off of her. As she pressed her naked self against him, he glanced over at Theon. The kraken's thick branch was hanging freely in the air as Rena giggled in front of it, taking quick swipes at it with her tongue, spitting on it and licking all of the saliva off. It got Jon hard seeing Theon like that. Really hard. He ground his groin into Ana's, moaning into her mouth as he did.

Ana pushed Jon back against the foot of the bed and immediately went to her knees, pulling the bastard's breeches down as she did. His long, hairy cock sprang up from its confines, glistening with pre-cum that dripped onto the whore's breasts as she hovered under the pulsing piece of meat.

And then, without warning or any kind of sign, her mouth was on it, bobbing up and down, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. Jon let out a yell, practically, grabbing her hair by the roots and holding on for dear life. Was this really happening? For the first time, something besides his hand was doing the deed on his dick. He heard a chuckle from his side and a nudge in the ribs.

Theon had moved over next to Jon, Rena performing the same task on him that her fellow whore was on Jon.

"Looks like I didn't even need to show you anything. You were born to do this, bastard," Theon said with a grin, his breath coming out unsteady due to the pleasure around his cock. Jon attempted to grin back, but then his eyes strayed down to Rena's mouth, watching Theon's cock disappear inside of the wet cavern. And then Jon pictured it was Theon's dick going into an ass. A man's ass. A man's hairy, solid ass. Jon's ass.

Rena let the cock fall out of her mouth, using her hand to stimulate it as she said, "Ana, how about I help you with that one?"

No one had any time to say anything. Rena was immediately in front of Jon, pressed up naked against her whore-sister. She looked up at Jon with a grin before going to lick at the base of his dick, her cheek pressed into his pubes. Jon moaned, drool spilling out the side of his mouth. He had never felt anything like this. He placed a hand on both of their heads now, only watching them as they made love to his cock.

Soon enough, Theon was left forgotten. Rena used both hands to grab a hold of Jon's thighs and dive under his dick, going to slurp at his balls. Jon was extremely aroused, of course, and he loved the pleasure, but he couldn't help feeling guilty about Theon.

The kraken boy was masturbating, yes, watching the erotic show going on before him. Jon knew he wasn't satisfied with that, however, so he did the only thing he thought an almost-brother should do. He grabbed Theon's cock, and started pumping at the same rhythm that the two women were sucking on his dick.

Theon's hands had been swatted away, and he looked up at Jon in surprise. Lust clouded his eyes as Jon performed all of the tricks that he did to himself. Bending Theon's penis, swiping a thumb over the head, squeezing the base. One of the whore's noticed, and she was clearly turned on by it. Rena looked at them both, busying herself on Jon's dick. She stuck two fingers into her cunt, Jon noticed, and began to scissor in and out. Jon helping the steward out had turned her on. She saw the hesitant lust in Theon's eyes, and smiled, pulling back from her work.

"Go ahead, little squid. Thank the bastard wolf for his help," She whispered lustily, trailing a hand up Theon's chest. She stood, and guided his head toward Jon's. Gods. What was she doing? But Theon lunged forward.

Theon's mouth tasted much better than Ana's, strangely enough. And he was much more dominant than she had been. Their tongues lashed at each other, their saliva falling into each other's mouths. Jon sped up on Theon, feeling that tingling in his balls again. They were a savage pair. Jon brought his other hand up to scratch the side of Theon's face, looking into the other man's eyes as he did. There was lust there, and want. Need. Surprise. Jon knew. The kraken had never thought he would want another man this badly. Jon could relate.

They broke apart for air, and Jon felt his hand removed from Theon's cock at the same moment that Ana stopped sucking his own. Both men looked at the whores expectantly. Ana stood up, panting, half her hand shooting in and out of her vagina. Rena just stared at them both, her hands busy with her clit.

"It seems you want each other, now, just as much as you want us. So here's what we're going to do," Rena said, walking forward with a sly grin on her face. She pushed Jon onto his ass, the bastard wincing as he hit the stone cold floor. Before he could say anything, Rena moved Theon so he was standing in front of Jon, his hard cock in the bastard's face.

"Suck your brother off, Jon. You know you want it. You know he wants it. And if you do it, you'll be rewarded greatly," Rena said, winking at him and squatting down over his rigid dick. Jon looked up to Theon to make sure it was ok. Is this even what the older man wanted? From the look on his face, it was. And Jon didn't need any more encouragement.

He took the long kraken cock into his mouth, sucking for all he was worth. And the moment he did, he felt a tight heat around his dick. He felt a passageway split apart for his cock. He was fucking a woman. Finally.

But he didn't care, anymore. He was too busy worshipping the hard penis in front of his face. So he had his question answered. Finally.

000

The merchants of Winterfell practically dove out of the way as the Lord himself stormed through the streets. He felt a little bad for his current behavior, but it couldn't be helped. He was furious.

It had been Maester Luwin who had come to him just a few minutes ago. The old man had waited outside of Ned's room as the Stark rushed to clean himself up and get dressed after his nice break. When Ned finally let him in, the Maester told him of how Jon and Theon were spotted near the entrance to the brothel, and that they both disappeared down that way and hadn't been seen since. Before the older man could even attempt to calm Ned, the Lord of Winterfell was practically running out of the castle so he could go deal with his son.

How could Theon do this? How could he steal Jon's innocence like this? Ned had done so much for his ward. He had tried to treat him as one of his own sons. Eddard had had a feeling that it might be Theon who managed to do something like this with Jon or Robb, though. They were just teenage boys. It was bound to happen.

That didn't mean Ned was any less furious. He had given strict orders to many, including Theon, that none of his children were to be involved in the brothel.

The Lord of Winterfell slammed open the brothel's door, a crowd gathering outside, and walked up to the podium. The whore acting as a clerk, sitting in a chair behind it, widened her eyes when she saw him.

"My Lord?" She said in a squeak. So. She had known she was making a mistake letting the Bastard of Winterfell in. She was correct.

"Where is he?" was all Ned had to ask. The whore quickly gave him a key, the handle in the shape of a heart, and pointed up the stairs. Ned nodded his head in thanks and bounded up the stairs.

He looked at the number inscribed on the key, glancing at each door as he passed it. He didn't have to. The noises coming from a room at the end of the hall, one more inconspicuous, told him exactly where his son was.

"Fuck me, you bastard! Oh yes!" A whore screamed from behind of the door, letting out a sigh. "Your cock is so big!"

"You love that, don't you snowflake?" Another whore added. She sounded more in control of herself. So his son had two whores with him? Ambitious. "You love to fuck a northern whore, and you love to suck an iron cock."

Ned froze as he neared the door. What was that? Iron cock? Could it be?

He got his answer from the animalistic growl that came next, a male voice rising above the others.

"He loves to suck it, all right. This is how they breed northern boys. Cocksuckers. And this one is the best. Take it all down your throat, Snow. You love my fucking dick, don't you? Bet it tastes so good to you. Ah, yeah," Theon's string of profanities came in an exhausted, erotic tone. Jon was sucking Theon's cock.

Ned's penis stirred in his breeches, and his face took on the color of shame. That was enough.

The Lord of Winterfell didn't bother to use the key. He body slammed the door, knocking it off it's hinges and onto the ground. A shriek came from inside the room, but Ned didn't bother to glance at the whore kneeling on the bed. He stared straight at the scene in the middle of the floor.

Jon was seated on the hard wooden floor, his legs spread and arched to support the weight of the whore whose cunt was currently swallowing his dick. Her face was buried in Theon's ass, the kraken standing right above them, his dick down Jon's throat and his hands grabbing onto the soft black curls that reminded Ned of himself.

The three stopped their lovemaking and froze, the whore on top of Jon falling back, his erection sliding out of her with a squish. Jon coughed around Theon's cock, pulling the organ out of his mouth to let saliva drip down into his beard.

"Father?"

000

It seemed almost laughable that this would happen right after Robb decided to use Jon's sheet as masturbation material.

After leaving his room, Robb had gone down to join Bran for archery practice, trying to keep himself from laughing at the boy's poor attempts. Yes, he was definitely made for climbing, not shooting. Afterward, Robb promised that they would go down to the crypts of Winterfell so they could have a short history lesson. As strange as it sounded, Bran actually liked listening to Robb talk about their old, dead ancestors. He would never fully understand that boy.

Their walk to the crypts was cut short as they walked into a side square of Winterfell. Joseth, the master of horse, stopped the two brothers as they walked down the hill.

"Ah…it may not be best to go down this way, my lords. Bit of a problem," Joseth said, squinting his eyes as if he himself was befuddled by the situation.

Robb's eyebrow shot up, and he began to walk past Joseth, down to where a crowd was gathering. Bran made a move to follow, but Joseth stopped him.

"Your brother may be old enough for this, my young lord, but I do not feel this is appropriate for you," Joseth said. Robb turned to look at the horse-master, nodding. It must have been bad. Could someone have been killed?

Bran started to protest, as usual, but Robb shook his head.

"I'll see you later, Bran. Maybe we can go to the crypts tomorrow."

The crowd was trying to push their way through the small archway near the brothel, attempting to see what was going on. Was it a whore that had been killed? Maybe something happened. Was his father finally trying to close the place down?

The citizens at the back of the crowd whirled around with accusing eyes as Robb began to push his way through, but they said nothing, eyes widening. The rest of the mob followed suit, all of them staring at him with wide eyes. What could that mean? Was it one of his siblings? Were they in trouble?

That got Robb moving, pushing people who were too slow out of the way. He finally broke through to the front of the crowd. Some of his father's guards were standing outside of Winterfell's brothel. So it did have something to do with the whores.

Just as Robb made a move to ask one of the guards what was going on, the door to the brothel slammed open. Two men stepped out. Robb's mouth dropped.

Eddard, his father, was dragging a naked, _hard_ man out of the building by his arm. The man took Robb a second to recognize, and only that, because he knew the face of his half-brother as well as he knew his own. At the moment, the dark haired bastard's features were frozen, his mouth hanging open like the entire crowds mouths' did. And Robb's.

Robb knew it was the worst time to be feeling this way, but he was seriously turned on when he saw Jon naked, the man's hard dick sticking straight out of a bush of curly black hair, his balls slapping at his hairy thighs as he stumbled into the cold air.

Ned didn't even take a glance at Robb as he pushed through the crowd, dragging Jon up the hill as the Winterfell guards fell in behind them. Robb had a good feeling that they were going somewhere that was very private, so Eddard could yell at the bastard without interruption.

Just as Robb was about to follow, prepared to defend his brother in any way, Theon ran out of the brothel holding only a see through shift to cover his genitals (which were in the same state as Jon's). His eyes were wide and he was huffing, clearly terrified of what the Lord of Winterfell was going to do. Two whores stood behind him, one holding up a pair of breeches to cover herself, the other completely nude. He spotted Robb, and ran forward.

"Robb, where did they go?" Theon asked, panic filling his tone.

"I don't know, but I'm going to help Jon. What happened?" Robb asked, a half-smile forming on his face. Theon's current state was normal, nothing extremely scandalous. He was a man grown.

Theon didn't answer, looking past Robb at the large structure of Winterfell. "I thought it would have been a good idea to help the snowflake out. Turns out I'm not so good at hiding things."

As if on cue, the completely naked whore walked up and snatched (what Robb assumed to be) her shift out of Theon's hands, now glaring at him as she pulled it over her head. With that, the whores slammed the door shut, and Theon was left with nothing to cover his slowly-softening penis.

Robb just smiled, patted Theon on the shoulder, and walked up the hill, trying to follow his father and brother as fast as he could.

000

Jon knew it would be bad as soon as they entered the godswood. This was an important place to his father. Eddard had said nothing on the way up, pulling Jon through the small forest (as he liked to think of it) that lay at Winterfell's heart. The bastard had been too shocked to say anything. His heart was filled with regret, guilt, shame, lust, and fear. Especially fear. What would Eddard do to him? Would he finally ask Jon to leave Winterfell? Perhaps send him to the Wall? Had Jon made the most important mistake of his life?

Eddard pushed Jon down onto a boulder that sat next to one of the heating pools. The curly-haired boy's cock had softened fully, by now, and it lay just as flaccid as ever. Fear tended to do that to a man's cock. Although he heard tales that fear and danger turned some warriors on. To each his own.

The Lord of Winterfell started to pace back and forth for a few moments, hands balled up into fists. Jon saw his brother Robb make his way through the woods, but when their eyes met, Jon gave a slight shake of his head. He knew he was in the wrong. He couldn't let Robb get dragged into this. Ned didn't see him, and so Robb chose to stand back by a tree.

Finally, the older man broke the silence. "What were you thinking, Jon?"

Jon shouldn't have been surprised. His father was never one to yell. But Jon had expected him to begin shouting the moment they entered the castle.

When the bastard said nothing, Eddard continued, still not looking at his son. "Did Theon make you do this?"

"No, my Lord," Jon replied as quickly as possible. He wasn't going to let Theon take the blame for this. The ward had enough shit on his plate already.

"Was it someone else? Robb?"

Jon could hear that his father didn't want to believe that. He saw said Stark child tense up as he leaned against a gnarled tree. Jon quickly shook his head, "No, my Lord. Your son is a good man."

Finally, Eddard looked at him. There was confusion laced through his expression. That was unusual.

"Why do you speak that way, Jon?"

What? What was he talking about? What about what Jon had done? The bastard couldn't say that he _wanted_ to be punished, but he'd rather his father not beat around the bush. "Speak what way, my Lord?"

"There, there it is again. My lord. Your son. I have raised you here your entire life. You are part of my family. Even after I scolded you for speaking like this before, you still return to it every time I turn around."

Jon said nothing. What was he supposed to say? It was how he was accustomed to speaking. He was a bastard. He couldn't pretend that the Starks were his real family.

Eddard continued. "I am not _your lord_…I am your _father. _And he is not just my son, but your brother. Yet you insist on speaking in such a formal way. Why is this, Jon?"

Jon Snow was still quiet. He was never at a loss for words. Not unless he was in the presence of Lady Catelyn. But now, he could say nothing. His gaze dropped.

"Tell me truthfully, then. What were you honestly afraid of when you saw me just now? Were you afraid of being yelled at or of Catelyn finding out? Or something else?"

Jon thought, deep down inside of himself. He knew what it was. And he was never one for dramatics. But when he looked up to meet his father's eyes, he couldn't help the tears that spilled. "I was afraid you would hate me. I was afraid you would make me leave. I was afraid that you would treat me like a bastard."

000

Eddard froze. What? Jon was afraid of that. He was afraid that Eddard would no longer love him?

The boy stared at Eddard as the tears fell down into his beard. The Lord of Winterfell said nothing, and so the bastard looked away again, into the woods behind Ned.

The crunching of leaves could be clearly heard as someone walked up behind them. Ned didn't bother to turn. He had known Robb was there the whole time.

The oldest Stark boy rushed up to Jon, and as he sat on the stone next to his half-brother, pulling off his wolf-skin cloak to drape around Jon's naked body, he wrapped his arms around the darker-haired boy, burying his face in the boy's neck. Ned felt a pang in his heart. A pang of guilt. A pang of love. And he did something that he would have only ever done if the two boys had been Rickon's age.

He stepped forward and, kneeling down, wrapped his large arms around both of his sons. The wave of realization came over him. Jon thought he wasn't loved. His own son thought he wasn't loved. A small trickle of tears escaped Ned's face, and the man secretly hoped his sons didn't see them.

"I love you so much, Jon. Others may look at a bastard as a curse, but I see you as a gift. I am so grateful that you are in my life every day, and no matter what you may do, I will never stop loving you," Eddard said hoarsely as he looked into his bastard son's face. "That goes for all of my children," he continued, squeezing Robb's shoulder.

Jon and Ned's eyes met, and the bastard nodded. He laid his head on Robb's then, and Eddard kissed them both on the forehead, stepping back to give them so room. They parted, Robb's eyes as red as Jon's, and both sniffled, looking up to their father.

"I am glad we were able to say those things, Jon, but I still must ask you, son," Ned said, sitting on a boulder right across from them, "why did you do it?"

They were quiet for a moment. Robb looked to his brother. The dark-haired Snow seemed to be seriously weighing his words, considering what he was about to say.

"You want the truth, Father? Even if it…wasn't appropriate?" Jon asked, looking at the ground in embarrassment. Ned flushed red, as well. So it was more than just proving something.

"I doubt there's ever been an innocent reason to do what…you did," Eddard reassured him.

Jon hesitated for a moment, before he said, "it was because I have been craving it, or something like it, for the past week or two."

Ned didn't say anything, and Robb still stared at his brother, eyes wide. Jon went on when his father didn't say anything.

"I have had…dreams, Father. Inappropriate ones. Forbidden, almost."

Eddard's face really flushed with embarrassment then. Forbidden dreams? As much as he wanted to lie, he had to admit he had some of those, as well. Everyone did.

"Well then, if that's the only reason-"

"No, Father. There's more. Something I need to tell you…both of you," He said, looking over at Robb. "These dreams…they are fantasies about sex. They started with women…women of Winterfell to be exact…"

Ned leaned forward a bit. Women of Winterfell? What did that mean?

"Uh…_Stark_ women to be exact. Lady Catelyn…and…Jeyne…and Sansa."

Eddard's jaw dropped a bit, and he thought Robb's had as well.

"What? Jon…you've had dreams like those?"

"Please, Father…don't say anything yet. It gets worse. Much worse."

Uh-oh. Ned didn't want him to start describing them. Here, in the godswood? A stripe of lust ran through his body, however, as he thought about Jon having a sex dream involving Catelyn. Damn it all, what was wrong with him? He was the Lord of Winterfell.

"There were women at first…with some men," Jon looked to both of them to be sure that they were unfazed by that. Neither seemed to care that much. It was common. "And then…there were no more women. Just men. Every night. The same exact men."

Eddard decided to choose his words carefully. "And…did you know these men?"

Jon nodded, not looking at neither his brother nor his father. "They were…men of Winterfell."

Gods. Gods. Gods! Ned hoped it didn't have the same meaning as it did for the women. Just the thought of it made his cock stir, and that shamed him to the core. That was his son!

"Who were these men, Jon?" Robb finally spoke up. He had scooted closer to Jon, his eyes never leaving his half-brother.

Jon still didn't look at him when he answered. "Stark men."

Eddard sucked in a breath. Robb did too. His son's sounded lusty, though, like the noise one makes when they first release their hard cock from their breeches.

"Father and I, then?" Robb asked in a whisper.

Jon nodded. "And Theon."

"Gods be good…" Ned whispered, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. Jon didn't look up. He was glad, too. If he saw those eyes…he might actually get hard.

"What did you do with us, Jon?" Robb asked, his voice a purring. Ned looked at him in confusion. The oldest Stark son was sitting right next to Jon again, his breath on the bastard's cheek.

"Many things…and very few things…" Jon replied, blushing. His cock began to rise from out between his thighs, and that is what got Ned going. The older man tried to shift, but that only made it worse. His dick began to pulse in his breeches.

Robb took notice of Jon's penis, licking his lips unconsciously. "Were we hard?"

Jon nodded.

"Were you hard?"

Jon nodded.

"Are you hard?"

The sexual tension in the air was about to burst. Robb had ratcheted it up a notch. Ned couldn't believe it. It was all happening too fast.

Jon hesitated, glancing at his lap, and then nodded.

By now, Robb's own arousal was obvious through his pants, and he flaunted it, bringing a hand down to rub himself, looking at Jon, and then to their father.

Ned stared at the boys, and when he met his son's eyes, the one that would be Lord after him one day, he lost it. The auburn-haired boy glanced at Ned's lap, and he gasped slightly. The tent at Ned's lap was huge. The tingling in his balls was driving him mad. This was so wrong. Oh so wrong.

"Jon…how would you like to live those fantasies?"

"Robb, that's enough," Ned almost yelled, standing up. His hard cock jutted out from under his breeches, which didn't help his case all that much. "This is not appropriate at all!"

The two boys looked up at him, and shame filled their eyes. But there was also lust. So much lust. Lust for Ned. Lust for their father. When Ned didn't move, Robb glanced at Jon before standing up.

His beautiful, auburn-haired son stood and walked over to his father, pushing the man back down onto his ass. The boy then kneeled down, looking up into Ned's eyes. The Lord of Winterfell lost it, then.


End file.
